Melodia Pretty Cure♫
Melodia Pretty Cure♫ is a Pretty Cure season created by Fujiwara Hibiki and Kobayashi Tsubomi. The series' motif is idols and it follows two girls named Hoshino Kiseki and Nagamiya Kumiko. Story A world full of music has been enveloped in dark energy. Emerging from that world is Jazz and his four minions who will do anything to destroy the so called wonder of eternal peace and harmony: the Melodia Voice. On Earth, Hoshino Kiseki and Nagamiya Kumiko are just your average middle school students until they come across a bird-like fairy searching for "Pretty Cure" who is being closely followed by one of Jazz's generals, Roccia. Aria and Roccia recognize the two girls to be the Pretty Cure or the Melodia Voice respectively and the Melodia Ribbon is given to the girls by Aria. With this ribbon, their pendants change and they become the Pretty Cure Aria has been searching for. Join Kiseki and Kumiko as they go through the hardships of protecting the one with the Melodia Voice from Jazz and his generals. Characters Cures * / : A friendly girl who doesn't seem to have anything that troubles her. But deep down, Kiseki is conscious of rather she is a good singer or not. She has a big fear of performing on stage but that doesn't stop her from having fun. As Cure Wonder, she is the Pretty Cure of Pop Music and she becomes more serious as a fighter when the villains get stronger. * / : A girl who is strict and serious, although she is quite understanding. Many describe Kumiko to be extremely beautiful and hard-working. Despite her strict and mean personality, she is actually very kind and patient. As Cure Eternal, she is the Pretty Cure of Classical Music. Allies * : A purple songbird who comes from an alternate world to find the Pretty Cure who will protect the Melodia Voice. She is very friendly and cheerful, but is rather childish at times. She is able to transform into a human named , who looks around 9 years of age. * : A fun-loving girl who likes to sing for fun. Despite singing for fun, she does dream of being an idol. Sporty, Kanami is in the Sports Club but is also in the Music Club as Kiseki persuaded her to to join. She acts a loyal ally to the two girls and will do anything to help them protect the person who has the Melodia Voice. Antagonists * * : The first general who appears within the series. Roccia believes that she won't fail a thing but gets upset when she loses a fight against the Cures. Every time her Donaruna is hurt, pain shoots through her body causing her to be in pain. To create her Donaruna, she uses her dark energy to possess an object. * : The second general to appear within the series. Danza believes she is the most beautiful person in the world, thus making her jealous of anyone more beautiful then her. Every time she creates her Donaruna, she gets weaker and weaker. To create her Donaruna, she uses her dark energy to possess people. * : The third general who appears in the series to fight the Cures. Ione is a robot-like man created by Jazz who shows no emotion except for when he explains his desire to become stronger. Every time his Donaruna is created and defeated by the Cures, he gets more stronger than he was before. To create his Donaruna, he uses his dark energy to possess anything. * : The final general to appear who is rather arrogant and rude. Being the youngest, he is taken under the wing of Danza and is said to be her "little brother". Every time he creates a Donaruna, he is slowly consumed by even more dark energy. To create his Donaruna, he uses his dark energy to possess electronic objects. * : The monsters of the series. There is a price for the generals to create the Donaruna as they get some sort of physical harm done to their body. Its name comes from the Japanese word, "Donaru", which means 'screech'. Supporting Characters Items - The transformation item for this season. On the girls Cure outfits, the necklace becomes a heart brooch for Cure Wonder and a diamond brooch for Cure Eternal. The transformation phrase to activate the necklace is, "Pretty Cure! Changing Accelerando!". - The item that the girls receive to insert onto their Melodia Necklace to transform. It comes in the girls respective theme color. - Short for Wonder Microphone, it is an item that Cure Wonder uses to sing her battle songs and perform her signature attack. - Short for Eternal Microphone, it is an item that Cure Eternal uses to sing her battle songs and perform her signature attack. Locations - The main location that the series takes place in. - The school that Kiseki and Kumiko attend. - The world that Aria comes from. Trivia *Kiseki and Kumiko both coincidentally have two "K's" in their name, with both "K's" being in the same places as well: one being the first letter and the other being the fifth letter. **Alongside Kiseki and Kumiko, is Kanami and Aria's human persona, Kotone whose first names also begins with a "K". *Fujiwara Hibiki and Kobayashi Tsubomi sing the theme songs for the series despite being the writers of the series. *''Melodia Pretty Cure♫'' has a similar way the Cures fight like the Symphogear Users in Senki Zesshou Symphogear, in which they sing battle songs as they fight the enemy. **''Melodia Pretty Cure♫'' is also the second Pretty Cure series where the Cures sing songs during the battles, after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. However, the Cures in Melodia Pretty Cure♫ do not stand still and sing like the Happiness Charge! Cures do. Media Merchandise Music Episodes :See also: Melodia Pretty Cure♫ episodes Melodia Pretty Cure♫ was first revealed by Fujiwara Hibiki and Kobayashi Tsubomi when the page was created on March 24th, 2016. The series will air on February 5th, 2017 and is rumored to have around 49 episodes. Gallery Official Artworks Previews Kiseki Hoshino draft.jpg|Preview of Hoshino Kiseki KumikoNagamiyaDraft.jpg|Preview of Nagamiya Kumiko WonderandEternal.jpg|Preview of Cure Eternal (top) and Cure Wonder (bottom) Photo.jpg|Preview of the official poster CureWonder 2.jpg|Cure Wonder's second preview Cure Eternal2.jpg|Cure Eternal's second preview Category:Melodia Pretty Cure♫ Category:Series Category:HibikiSeries Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Gallery